


I am a Soldier

by PvtBear



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Military, Pain, Realistic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PvtBear/pseuds/PvtBear
Summary: A poem of what myself and other veterans have experienced





	I am a Soldier

 

I am a soldier  
At least that’s what they told me  
Left my parents at the bus stop  
With a smile on my face  
Took a plane  
To the middle of nowhere  
Just to have someone scream at me  
For what felt like forever  
But really was just a few weeks

I went through the training  
Whether it rained or shined  
Gritted my teeth  
Embraced the “suck”  
Acquired friendships  
Battle buddies for life  
We survived, what we thought,  
Was the hardest test

I deployed overseas  
Along with all my battle buddies  
We were surveying for a suitable location  
An easy project  
A well for the nearby village  
But an IED found us first  
How could it be?  
That one of four survives  
Why did that one  
Have to be me?

I was a soldier  
That’s what they told me  
Came home to parents at the bus stop  
A smile on their faces  
Went to get help  
But I’m just expendable  
Why fix something  
When you could just replace it  
Die for your country  
No one remembers  
Live and no one cares  
Except the ones that came before  
They paved the way

I was a soldier  
But when the call goes out  
You’ll see me sign up  
Maybe a soldier is still  
What I am


End file.
